Luz eterna en la luna llena
by J. V. DR4CK
Summary: Este es mi segundo fic espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Luz de luna**

Capítulo I

Esa noche, la luna brillaba de un extraño tono rojizo, nadie que pasaba por esa avenida, parecia interesarles la presencia de dos chicos, el mayor parecia tener doce años aunque su comportamiento le daba una extraña madures como si hubiera vivido mil años de penas en una noche, la pequeña tenia apenas la mitad del otro en edad, los dos caminaban sin un rumbo fijo, apenas unas horas antes habian escapado del orfanato en el que habian pasado los peores momentos de sus vidas, si bien, el chico logro escapar junto a su hermanita, instantes antes de que los depravados de ese infierno tratasen de abusar de ella y de el, no sabia a donde ir, lo unico que le interesaba era alejarse lo mas posible de ese lugar, por su mente pasaron los susesos que hisieron que ambos terminaran en ese lugar, sus padres habian salido a una fiesta de unos amigos y a los niños los dejaron en casa para que pudieran dormir temprano, pero cuando estos regresaban, un ebrio conductor estampo de frente su automovil al de los padres de los chicos, ocasionando la muerte de los tres, ellos solo tenian a sus padres, no habia ni abuelos ni nada paresido a un familiar para que se encargaran de ellos, asi que sin mas opcion los mandaron a un orfanato, en el que supuestamente estarian bien, a la espera de que alguna pareja los quisiera o hasta que el chico alcanzara la mayoria de edad, pero el lugar al que fueron a parar, distaba de un lugar agradable, ahí a los niños los explotaban, los trataban como esclavos, y los vendian al mejor postor, pero habian escapado y por el momento lo unico que le interesaba era encontrar un refujio para su hermana y el. Sabía que no sería fácil pero mientras pudiera protegerla no le importaba nada más, la única opción que en esos momentos tenían era la de descansar en el viejo y agujerado puente que se imponía ante ellos, era eso o dormir a la intemperie del bosque que rodeaba el puente, aunque era fácil de distinguir un viejo camino que llevaba a una antigua y olvidada por el tiempo ciudad, pero estaban demasiado cansados como para siquiera pudieran dar unos pasos más allá del puente, lentamente con la fatiga haciendo merma en ellos, caminaron a la parte baja del puente.

-Yue, ¿qué son esas cruses?- Pregunto la pequeña niña de ojos miel y cabello plateado, al ver que debajo de su refugio provisional, varias cruses improvisadas.

-No lo sé Hikari, pero es mejor que nos alejemos de ellas- Contesto el chico de cabello azulado y ojos bi-color, (uno azul como zafiro y otro rojo como rubí), abrasando a la pequeña y llevándola adentro del desgastado puente de concreto, "Por favor, cuídenos desde donde quiera que estén, no sé qué es lo que pasara a partir de ahora, por eso les pido que nos cuiden". Pensó el chico de cabello azul obscuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos carmesí, corría con un rifle y un cañón a su espalda, la chica disparaba sin piedad hacia cualquier ser que se encontrara, esa era su principal misión la de buscar y destruir, tal y como hace unos años le ordenara su ama a su maestro, la chica de aquel entonces no podía ser comparada con la que hoy se estaba enfrentando a los ghoul's, (cadáveres de personas no vírgenes, que un vampiro había tomado su sangre para alimentarse), su carácter era muy diferente ya no era la "chica policía", como le gustaba llamarla el vampiro mayor, ahora era como había dicho un clérigo, "un verdadero vampiro escondido en una máscara humana", aun conservaba sus emociones pero, la locura de su maestro también dominaba en su ser cuando peleaba, y en estos momentos esa locura le indicaba que tenía que destrozar todo a su paso, no dejar nada en pie, y acabar con todos esos malditos cadáveres, para llegar con el amo de estos, el olor a pólvora y sangre se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso, la luna con su resplandor, tenía un efecto extraño en la draculina, la volvía cada vez más violenta y desquiciada, la poca sangre que les quedaba a los engendros era consumida por la joven, deseosa de calmar su creciente sed, por fin después de gastar todas las municiones de su _"Harkonnen", _la de ojos rubí tomo con fuerza su rifle esperando encontrar, al midian causante de ese desastre, realmente ella estaba muy molesta ya que por culpa de esa escoria, tubo que destruir una pequeña ciudad, y por cada paso que daba, parecía que estaba otra vez en ese pueblo, "_Chedar_", el lugar en el que entro como humana y salió como lo que era en la actualidad una vampira.

La joven draculina corría ansiosa, por fin había encontrado a esa escoria, pensaba la chica de cabello anaranjado, pero este al saberse atrapado se dispuso a correr para escapar de la furiosa draculina, la chica a pesar de su gran puntería no podía darle al vampiro que se alejaba hacia el viejo puente de las afueras de la ciudad.

Era sencillo, ahora que su objetivo estaba en un lugar sin obstáculos, solo tendría que disparar, y ver como ese engendro se convertía en cenizas, pero para fortuna momentánea del vampiro, la bala de la joven dio en una de sus piernas provocando que el midian callera en uno de los hoyos del puente. Cosa que causo que dos individuos que se encontraban refugiadas en dicho lugar, se sobre saltaran por el estruendo que se origino de la repentina caída.

-Yue, ¿Que ha sido ese ruido?- Pregunto una dulce pero sobresaltada voz.

-No lo sé, Hikari, pero iré a ver, ¿Está bien? , quédate aquí, no tardare- Respondió una voz con un dejo de intranquilidad y preocupación, el chico de cabello azulado, camino lentamente hacia el lugar del impacto, tratando de no resbalar a causa de las piedras que componían el suelo, pero al observar que había una persona en el suelo con una herida sangrante en la pierna izquierda, se apresuro para llegar al lado del personaje, para saber si podía ayudarle, pero al estar muy cerca el vampiro, tomo de la pierna al chico, y lo tiro al suelo dispuesto a tomar su sangre, para recuperar fuerzas, el chico peli-azul, solo sintió como le tomaba el rostro con sus cadavéricas manos, para tener una mejor visión de su cuello, lentamente acerco su rostro, hasta que sintió su aliento sobre su vulnerable cuello.


End file.
